Rotation type gas adsorption concentration devices may be used to concentrate VOC's in air, which VOC's are emitted from plants such as semiconductor plants, painting factories and paper printing plants. In plants like these, solvents are used which contain VOC's. For example, the solvent may be paint or ink solvent. In order to burn and oxidize the VOC's, the VOC's need to be condensed, perhaps to a concentration at which self-combustion is possible. Rotation type gas adsorption concentration devices are becoming a popular way to concentrate the VOC's in plants such as these. These gas adsorption concentration devices may use a honeycomb rotor that supports an adsorbent. In this case, the rotor is divided into at least an adsorption zone and a desorption zone. The air to be processed, which contains VOC's, is passed through the adsorption zone, where the VOC's are adsorbed. In order to desorb the VOC's that were adsorbed by the honeycomb rotor, hot desorption air is passed through the desorption zone. There is a need for a rotation type gas adsorption concentration device that can withstand the hot air necessary to desorb the high boiling point VOC's.